Valentine around Beika!
by Deeedles
Summary: Ran gets a letter from an unknown. It has instructions she has to follow.. Will Update on Valentines Day, Mostly Likely TwoShot.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Valentine's Eve

**Got this idea from watching a youtube video my friend showed me once xD Thought it was really cute, so decided this for my first detective conan fanfic and for Valentines. It's a month away, so I still have time to prepare. **

**ENJOY~**

* * *

><p>Ran was lost in her thoughts as she paid absolutely no attention to Jodie-sensei in English class. She glanced at the empty seat, the seat where Shinichi is supposed to be. <em>That deduction freak hasn't been to school in ages. how important is this case that he's taking? <em>And tomorrow is already Valentine's Day! She sighed, slowly falling asleep.

"Mouri-san? Mouri-san!"

"Eh?" Ran woke up to see Jodie-sensei standing next to her desk and her classmates staring at her.

"Thinking about Cool Guy are you?" Jodie-sensei asked in her English accent.

"Oh no, of course not, hahaha..." She drifted her words off, clearly knowing that Jodie-sensei wouldn't buy it. Her classmates probably didn't either, but they made no comment about it, since they didn't know who Cool Guy was.

Jodie-sensei leaned down to whisper in Ran's ear. "I'll let you slide for today, since you have had a long day today. It is the last lesson for the week after all." She smiled, walking back up to the teachers desk, resuming her lesson. Ran breathed a sigh of relief, paying more attention to the class and copying notes down.

_After School..._

"Are you okay Ran? You looked really tired in class." Sonoko asked as they walked their usual route home.

"Yup I'm fine, just thinking about what to do tomorrow.." She sighed, thinking about Shinichi.

"What is he thinking, leaving his wife alone on Valentine's Day." Sonoko huffed.

"Sonoko!" Ran moaned, knowing Sonoko was kidding.

"Well I'm going home now, See you tomorrow!" Sonoko yelled as she ran off to the direction to her house.

Ran paused. Wasn't Sonoko going to have a date with Makoto-san?

Ran shrugged it off. _oh well, at least she gets to spend time with him_ she thought sadly, as she walked up the stairs.

She faked a smile as she walked in to Mouri detective agency. "I'm home!"

"Ah, Ran-neechan, Welcome back." Conan replied as she dropped onto the couch.

"Where's Dad?"

"Oji-san went to meet a client today." Conan said, doing his homework.

"I see... well, Conan-kun, what do you want to eat for dinner? how about burgers?" She asked, smiling at Conan.

"Mhm, sounds good, haven't had it in a while" Conan answered smiling back.

"I'll go and prepare dinner then, I'll call you when I'm done." She said as she got up and went up to their upper floor.

_After Dinner and Before Bedtime..._

Ran walked to her room, tired after a day. She noticed an envelope lying on her desk.

She picked it up and gently ripped the seal open. In it contained a map of Beika and a letter.

She read the letter: _I know you know your way around Beika but I put a map in just incase. Tomorrow morning please answer the first question in the envelope. You will get questions and you need to solve them. When you solve them, you will go the location that relates to the answer you get. See you tomorrow._

Ran didn't feel any bad premonition to it, so she decided to follow what this letter said.

_Guess I have something to do tomorrow _she thought, tucking the letter and map into the envelope and putting it in a bag she was going to use tomorrow.

She got changed into her Pyjamas and went off to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>The Boring Part of the story is finally over, now for the fun part! I'll upload the second chapter on Valentine's Day (: PLEASE R&amp;R!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**IM BACK :D **

**Sorry if the "adventure" is too fast. Kind of in a rush trying to finish before today.**

**Also sorry that the questions are too easy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I can't believe I forgot to put this on chapter 1 hahaha. **

**I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN/CASE CLOSED, my brain isn't smart enough for an epic storyline like DC.**

**ON TO THE STORY. CHYEAH.**

Usually Ran would spend at least 30 minutes brushing her teeth, washing her face, choosing her clothes for the day. Then she would make breakfast for Otou-san, Conan, and herself.

Today, Otou-san and Conan-kun weren't home, so she spent 5 minutes brushing her teeth and washing her face, and spent more time choosing clothes that would make herself look both presentable and easy to walk/run around in. After 10 minutes she settled with a blue singlet and darker blue shorts, ignoring the fact she was supposed to look nice that day. She grabbed her bag, took a mandarin as a small brunch, and locked the door on her way out.

Ran pulled out the envelope like she was supposed to. She opened the envelope and rummaged around to find the first question, which wasn't hard because it was a bright red card paper. She unfolded it and read the first question:

_The place where you'll look through the world with binoculars_, _the time water encloses you out of everyone else, the time where carbonation made a comeback to your face._

Ran didn't understand. The only time water closes in is when you go underwater. That can't be right. Is the sender trying to kill me? And what carbonation?

…Her brain clicked.

Ran ran towards her destined place. _It must be there! _

After about 5 minutes **(A/N: lol you know, karate champion. runs pretty fast with training and everything)** she arrived at the entrance of Tropical Land. She paid for her ticket (**A/N: I'm not sure if you need to, but let's pretend you need to pay okay?**) and ran directly to the area that had once amazed her so much. When Ran arrived at the fountain area, she saw a bright orange envelope right in the middle of the floor.

As if no one's going to touch it.

She ran over and picked it up, almost getting wet from the fountains that are popping up out of the ground. She checked the clock. _12:00pm._ _Wow. Just in time _Ran thought. She ripped it open and read the next question:

_Good job on finding this question before the 12:00pm fountain soaked the question. The next question is: The place where the legendary couple proposed._

Ran racked her brains. That question sounded familiar to her… but she couldn't place a finger on it.

When she reached to the top floor of where she and Shinichi were dining a while ago, she glanced at where they we sitting when they dined there. There was a woman and a man she vaguely saw. It looked like… Shinichi's mother? Then that man must be…

"Ah Ran-chan! We've been waiting!"

_Waiting? For what?_

"Oh Ran-kun, here you are." Yuusaku-san said, handing the bright yellow envelope out to her.

"Thank you," she replied, taking the envelope. "But why are you here? I thought you were in America?"

"We came for a holiday. Since we never have free time anymore, with Yuusaku-kun's editors chasing after him wherever he goes," Yukiko-san laughed. "And we're here to reminisce about our past."

_"_Ahh, I see. Well, hope you have a nice day, Thanks again! Bye!" Ran said as she ran out of the restaurant.

Yukiko laughed. "Didn't Shin-chan take her here once? For a dinner date? Our little Shin-chan is growing up."

"Knowing him, I'm guessing he brought her here for the same reason I brought you here, 20 years ago."

Ran stepped out of the restaurant building. She ripped open the envelope and took out the bright yellow card paper. It said:

_Well done again, try answering this: _

_The place you met Shinichi's 'Little Brother', The place where no one but him found you behind those stairs._

_Oh that's easy. Teitan Elementary School!_

Ran stuffed the question into the envelope and stuffed that into her bag, and ran over to Teitan Elementary School. She got there after about 4 minutes (She always had good stamina) and saw the three infamous Detective Boys standing at the entrance. She ran up to them.

"Ayumi-chan, Mitsuhiko-kun, Genta-kun! What are you doing here? Are you waiting for Conan-kun?" Ran asked.

"Nope, he said he'll be with Hakase the whole day with Haibara-san. He didn't tell us what they were gonna do though." Mitsuhiko answered.

Genta grumbled. "Argh that Conan. Always leaves us out of things."

"Ayumi-chan, I'm going to go to the convenience store, just for 2 minutes. I'll meet you at Beika Park, seeya!" Mitsuhiko shouted, running off to the direction to the nearest convenience store. Genta followed, trying to outrun Mitsuhiko.

"I'LL GIVE AYUMI-CHAN CHOCOLATE BEFORE YOU DO." Ran heard Genta yell to Mitsuhiko, ignoring the fact Mitsuhiko was right next to him, trying to outrun each other.

"NO I WILL."

At least Ayumi didn't hear it because she was busy taking something out of her bag pouch.

"Ran-neesan, here!" Ayumi said, finally finishing taking out what she was take out of her pouch. "Conan-kun said he was supposed to stand here and give it to you, but he was busy so he told us to give it to you instead."

"Oh? thank you Ayumi-chan, Tell Conan-kun that I thank him too." Ran took the bright green envelope from her.

"Yep we will! Bye Ran-neesan!" Ayumi shouted, already running to the direction of Beika Park.

Ran smiled. The Detective Boys always reminded her of Shinichi and her when she was their age.

Ran sighed and rip- eh? It's already open? She took the question out and read the question:

_Good Job. I know this is too easy, but that's not important._

_Next question: ** *** **** *** ********* *** ********* promise, ****** **** ** ** ***** lips. There were also 2 cards: The Ace of Hearts, and the Ace of Spades. _

A small note fell out of the envelope too. Ran picked it up and read it.

_Ayumi is so sorry Ran-neesan, Genta-kun and Mitsuhiko-kun opened it and scribbled on the words to make it harder. Ayumi only remembers some of the words:_

_Childhood, Show, These, Remember_

_I don't remember which word goes where, but this is the best Ayumi can do._

_Bye-bye!_

_-Ayumi-chan._

Ran smiled. Ayumi was always like a little angel to her. She walked over to the nearest area with a reasonably flat surface to be able to write and solve the question.

**SO SO SORRY ): I HAVEN'T HAD TIME FOR THIS SINCE SCHOOLS STARTED SO I'LL STOP HERE FOR NOW AND UPDATE SOON! I PROMISE O_O I HAVE EVERYTHING PLANNED BUT I JUST NEED TO TYPE IT OUT (:**


End file.
